Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guiding device for a belt means of a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission having a first guiding section and a second guiding section that is spaced from the first guiding section and between which the belt means can be guided in one running direction. The guiding sections have a longitudinal direction that corresponds to the running direction of the belt means and have a transverse direction perpendicular thereto, and lateral edge sections that delimit the guiding sections in the transverse direction.
Description of the Related Art
From WO 2007/068229 A1 a guiding arrangement for a belt means is known, having at least one guiding device which includes at least two corresponding guide tongues between which the belt means is at least partially guided, the guide tongues being held at a predetermined distance from each other by means of a connecting region, at which during temperature changes the distance between the guide tongues is approximately constant, due to the use of materials having differing heat expansion coefficients in the guiding device, in order to keep the distance between the guide tongues approximately constant, independent of temperature fluctuations. According to WO 2007/068229 A1, essentially a synthetic material having a high heat expansion coefficient is intended as the material of the guiding device, and at least the connecting region of the guiding device includes at least one element made of a material having a lower heat expansion coefficient, such as a U-shaped metal bow.
An object of the present invention is to structurally and/or functionally improve a guiding device of the type identified at the beginning.